Love To See You Cry by Enrique Igleasis
by australiasweetheart
Summary: Ron finally admits his feelings for Hermione
1. Chapter One

Love To See You Cry by Enrique Igleasis  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harry Potter's Characters. JK does. I do however claim this story is mine  
RW/HG -6th year fic  
I woke up early this morning, just because Hermione was coming to Grimauld palace today. Not that I'd let anyone else know that.  
  
(Come on. Let me tell you)  
  
I've had a crush on 'Mione since I was 13, I am now painfully 16. I've tried telling her how I feel about her, but no words come out of my mouth, Mione merely gets annoyed and goes back to whatever she's doing. Fred and George have always been the ones that got girls, not me. Mione kissed my cheek at the end of last year, my favourite part of the year. Harry's been here most of the summer, still grieving over the loss of Sirius. He's become distant and cold. Not even Mum can warm him up nowadays. As I got dressed and went down to the kitchen, Mum noticed me and said it was a shock to see my up so early. Mum had a peculiar smile on her face. Was it really that obvious? Maybe everyone knows...  
  
(Maybe I just wanna touch you  
Feel you warm inside again  
Maybe I just wanna hurt you  
The sweetest pleasure is pain)

Mione entered the lounge room with a thud. The amount of bags was amazing! You wouldn't believe one girl could need so many things. Probably stacks of books in those suitcases. Even more amazing was how Mione had changed over the summer. Long brown ringlets went down to her shoulders, with a broad grin across her face. Mione greeted me with a hug, just like Harry. I couldn't help but notice my hug was longer, though.  
  
I don't know why why  
But I love to see you cry  
I don't know why why  
It just makes me feel alive  
  
Ginny showed Mione to her room, right next to mine. I was going to be sleeping in the room right next to Mione! The thought of her sleeping right next to me sent shivers down my spine. A voice I didn't recognize whispered something in my ear. I turned around to realize that is was actually Ginny. "Tell her this afternoon Ron" She said. I wondered how she knew, but before I could reply, Ginny was off to the breakfast table. If it was that obvious that my own sister could tell, did Mione know too?  
  
Are you coming  
to the moment  
when you know  
your heart can break?  
I'm inside you  
I'm around you.  
I just wanna hear you cry again


	2. Chapter Two

I decided to tell Mione after breakfast. When the others set off to play Qudditch, I decided to stay back and watch. After all Mione hated Flying and would be surely watching too. I sat Beside Mione, Listening to her talk about her summer holiday, watching her smile about all her happy memories, making me smile too.

Are you coming  
to the moment  
when you know  
Your heart can break?  
I'm inside you  
I'm around you.  
I just wanna hear you cry again

I told Mione that I wanted that I'd be dreaming of a girl that I really liked all summer, and that I didn't know what to do in the situation because I was too afraid to tell her that I liked that way. Mione asked who this girl was, I merely replied. "You".

I don't know why why  
but I love to see you cry  
I don't know why why  
it just makes me feel alive

To my surprise, Mione did the strangest thing, Mione started to cry. I started rolling out apologies, denying that I meant it. But Mione turned to me and told me that she felt the same way, and was wondering when I was going to admit my feelings. It was the best moment of my life, seeing Mione cry, no tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

You don't know  
How much it hurts  
To watch you fall asleep  
When you're in my arms  
And if this dies before  
The morning comes  
I wanna runaway  
I wanna runaway

That night, I held Mione in my arms. For once, I felt safe and warm. I told Mione that I loved her, only to notice that Mione had fallen asleep. I smiled, and decided maybe that should be left for another day…

I don't know why why  
But I love to see you cry  
I don't know why why  
But it makes me feel alive


End file.
